


fucking hormones.

by lilspellmann



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panick, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dream, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspellmann/pseuds/lilspellmann
Summary: Alicia has a sex dream, Raquel is obviously involved.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	fucking hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! here's my modest attempt at writing smut for the first time lol.  
> One clarification: Alicia isn't pregnant in the dream itself for obvious reasons.  
> Enjoy!

When the redhead’s eyes fluttered open, a feeling of deep confusion lingered in the air. What time was it? What was her last meal, who was the last person she saw, and mostly, where the hell was she?!! 

Her surroundings were mostly dark, even if the streetlights suggested some obstacles in front of her.

Her sight adjusted to the light of the room, which was in fact very low. She felt dizzy, and her headache wasn’t helping at all. A few seconds passed and she finally happened to make out some forms out of the darkness. that was some of her furniture. Her eyebrows furrowed. Not quite understanding what was happening, Alicia tried to stand up but something hampered her from doing so. A feeling of insecurity immediately woke her up. She was handcuffed to a dining room chair, hands behind her back. She tried to free her hands, but the handcuffs were obviously tightly wrapped around her wrists. She let out a groan of frustration, noticing that her legs were also tied up.

“Mmh, you’re finally awake.” A voice purred from the kitchen. Alicia squinted her eyes, not quite believing the voice that had just come out of the dark. “Raquel?! what the fuck is going on?” Alicia shifted in her seat, but internally, she suddenly felt way safer knowing that out of all the people that could be torturing her... it was the brunette. If she wasn’t completely tied up, She could have almost relaxed into the chair. As nothing more seemed to happen, Alicia snorted. “Are you here to kill me?” That’d be hilarious, she thought. 

Raquel ignored the questions, simply humming a song, and turned on a light, allowing Alicia to finally see her properly. The brunette was wearing a black satin nightgown, which was carefully closed with a belt. Alicia, deeply confused, couldn’t help but to let her eyes drift down to Raquel’s legs, which were almost completely bare as the robe only covered half her thighs. She hated the way she suddenly felt nervous as the nightgown moved a bit higher, revealing some more skin. She only noticed that the other woman was wearing heels when she walked closer. 

“Enjoying the view?” Alicia was brought to reality when the brunette’s chuckles echoed through the flat. She inhaled a big amount of air and spoke with the harsher tone she could make. “Raquel. What the fuck do you want?” Alicia wanted to sound intimidating but they both knew she didn’t have that power on Raquel. The other woman bit her lips, her face looking obviously mischievous. Alicia, maintaining the eye contact, desperately tried to hide the fact that she wasn’t unaffected by Raquel’s outfit and attitude. However, when Raquel leaned in until her mouth was near the other’s ear, Alicia struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt Raquel smiling against her jaw, the hot breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

“I just want us to... remember the good old times.”

Alicia’s stomach turned at that and she cursed herself for not suppressing a moan of surprise when Raquel bit into her neck. Trying to compose herself, Alicia’s eyes reopened to fall into Raquel’s sparkling gaze. The brunette chuckled and stepped back as Alicia leaned in to try and kiss her. 

“Mm-mh.” She shook her head with a playful grin, a finger under Alicia’s chin. “Patience, darling. We’ve got all night.” She said with a wink, turning on the radio. 

Raquel started moving to the music, clearly provoking the redhead. Alicia straightened her back, a metallic noise reminding her that she was completely trapped. 

Raquel made sure to slowly uncover her shoulders, the robe still tied around her waist. Alicia’s heart rate quickened as the brunette took off the pen that was still holding her hair, allowing ashy curls to fall on her bare shoulders. It was all so... erotic. 

“ _Joder_ Raquel... what the fuck” Alicia whispered, equally confused by the brunette and by the arousal beginning to rise between her legs. Raquel, still dancing and swaying her hips to the songs, simply chuckled at the other woman’s confusion and flushed cheeks. 

“Shut up Sierra”, she slowly undone her robe, “just enjoy for once.” Alicia struggled to swallow as Raquel untied the belt entirely. The black satin robe slowly slid down her body, revealing black lace bra and panties. 

If Alicia wasn’t wet before… Now she had to press her thighs together, desperate for some release. Her eyes watched the brunette’s body, her desire increasing at each movement the other woman made. Alicia wanted to stand up and take her right on the kitchen counter but a groan of frustration escaped from her lips when the handcuffs made another metallic noise. Her breath quickened as Raquel stepped closer to her, never leaving her eyes. Her body tensed, but then she gradually relaxed as Raquel softly touched her arm, circling the chair until she was behind her. A hand made its way through the auburn ponytail, and pulled until the hair tie fell to the ground, earning a moan from Alicia. The music still playing in the background, Raquel found herself in front of Alicia again, her look darker than ever. Alicia gasped when the brunette decided to straddle her lap, their bare thighs now touching. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but Raquel wouldn’t allow it. The other woman slid her arms around Alicia’s neck. 

“I’ve been a _very_ bad girl”, she got closer to her ear “ _inspectora_ ”, Raquel fake moaned, her voice playfully higher pitched than usual. 

Alicia’s stomach felt like it was on fire. She turned her head, meeting Raquel’s gaze. “You know bad girls get punished.” Alicia’s voice was low and their faces were now truly close. Raquel bit her lips. 

“You won’t want to punish me anymore after this.” Her voice only a whisper, she finally closed the gap between them. Raquel tangled her hands in the red locks, pressing her lips harder against Alicia’s. Raquel’s lips were as soft as they were back at the academy days, Alicia recalled. She gasped, feeling the brunette’s hips rocking against hers. Raquel pushed her tongue into Alicia’s mouth, which was gladly accepted. Their tongues brushed against each other’s for what felt like eternity until Raquel broke the kiss, panting. It took a few blinks for Alicia to ground herself, almost out of breath as well. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Raquel’s look made Alicia’s heart pound. She looked like she was going to fuck her senseless, not that the redhead minded..

Raquel grabbed the white nightgown and tore it apart, leaving Alicia almost naked and breathless. Raquel wrapped her fingers against her throat and went straight to her neck, sinking her teeth roughly into the soft skin. Alicia let out a groan, not even trying to suppress it as Raquel’s other hand cupped her breast. 

“Fuck.. Raquel..” she moaned while the brunette sucked on her pulse point. Her hips rocking against Raquel, desperate for contact. Raquel lowered her hand, pressing her forehead against Alicia’s. The redhead’s wrists were hurting from trying to escape the handcuffs. Raquel’s presence was so intoxicating that she couldn’t even think of complaining. Plus, Alicia had always liked it rough. Her eyes fell shut as Raquel’s hand entered her panties, her fingers going through the wet folds. 

“ _Joder_ Alicia, you’re soaked.” Raquel’s other hand pushed aside red locks, allowing her access to Alicia’s neck. 

“Shut the fuck up Muri- _oh_ ” Raquel gently sucked on her pulse point as her other hand started to circle her clit. Alicia buckled her hips, already a bit worked up from the whole scene. Alicia’s lips were parted and her eyes closed. Raquel pulled back, close to the other woman’s face as she teased her entrance. 

“Alicia, _cariña_ , look at me” Alicia forced herself to open her eyes, falling into Raquel’s excited gaze, when she pushed two fingers in her. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Alicia’s breath kept getting shorter and shorter as Raquel’s fingers moved back and forth, slowly building up an orgasm. Raquel kissed her again, the kiss way messier and wetter than the first one. Carelessly, she added a third finger and Alicia moaned in Raquel’s mouth. It didn’t take many seconds until the redhead’s walls clenched around Raquel’s fingers. 

Alicia’s eyes shot open. She was completely out of breath and it took her a few seconds to anchor herself. She lifted herself on her elbows, grimacing and trying to catch her breath. She shook her head, refusing to remember what she’d just dreamt of and turned on the lights. 

“Fucking pregnancy hormones.” she mumbled to herself as she stood up, practically running to take a really _really_ cold shower.


End file.
